


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Jam, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

“It’s okay Jay, it’s okay. You can let go.” Whispers Tim into Jay’s hair as he holds him close on the hospital bed. “You can let go.”

 Tim feels and hears as Jay whimpers in his arms, in pain, in fear, in everything that this is.

“You can let go.” Tim reassures him again. “I’ll be okay, Jay, you can let go.”

 By now Tim is crying as the heart monitor goes slower and slower.. As Jay takes his last couple shuddering breathes.. As they both let go..

“I love you, Jay.” Tim whispers into Jay’s hair as he tightens his arms around him one last time. “Forever.”

 That’s when it stops, when the beeping falls to a flat line, when the heart monitor stops.

 Tears fall rapidly from Tim’s eyes as he kisses Jay one last time; the kiss lasting longer than seven seconds. But pretty soon people are coming in. The doctors and nurses.. They pull him away.. They pull Tim away from Jay.. But, well Tim supposes that’s okay.. Because..

 Well, because Tim has already let go. And so has Jay. Forever.


End file.
